Talk:Nandi
Front Page Clean Up I cleaned up and clarified some of the front page info for Nandi. Suggest the testimony stuff be moved to this page but dont know the procedure so ill leave it for someone else.Tristaenkun 21:42, February 1, 2010 (UTC)edit:cleaned this one up a little bit too Spawn info I don't see it on the main page so wondering if this is a lotto of other dhamels, a timed spawn, or some other condition. I've killed him a few times just as a random drive by NM bash when there choco digging, but no drop. Wouldn't mind the earring if the pop conditions aren't some oddball thing. I'm guessing lotto since whenever I've seen him it seems people are doing FoV in the area, but would like confirmation if anyone knows. ShadowKatze 18:18, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials Killed this today (63THF/NIN) in Eastern Altepa Desert at F-8. Started out duo with a 60BLU/THF but they ran out of MP and had to get Repatriation to change jobs while I held it. I ended up killing it before they got back. Nandi spammed Healing Breeze over and over (and over and over and over), each time healing ~600hp and occasionally 800-900. That was the only move other than normal melee that I saw it do the entire fight. I was taking 90-100 damage each hit, but it was very manageable with blind bolts and bloody bolts. Seems resistant to sleep. Did not drop anything for me. --NewbLuck 07:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Started fighting this as a 58nin/dnc. I could not kill it, couldnt do enough damage to counter his healing breeze. I fought it for over an hour, maybe two. it didnt not stop spamming healing breeze, back to back in some cases, meaning it either doesnt need tp to use it, or it regains tp without hitting. He had bad acc. I just logged and came back as a 75blm/rdm. Had little to no resistance to elemental magic, but resisted sleep2 and bind completely, i didnt use elemental seal, but as a 75blm with nearly 280 enf skill i would say its highly resistant. When i came back as blm he only used healing breeze once, didnt last long though ;) no drop. --Mugforce 03:38, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Duoed by a SAM40 and a PUP75. My PUP saved to 300 TP, the SAM opened with his 2HR and did 2 Enpis (Distortion), and as he did that the NM used healing breeze. I used Stringing Pummel for 1484, and I closed a 2226 Darkness. It fell over dead. I laughed. Good times. Orenwald 16:26, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Killed this today (62THF/NIN). It gave me 53 Xp. The fight did last around 5-6 minutes. Didn't need to use my bloobdy bolts at all (maybe because i had my carnage blade). Didn't use Utsusemi either. I agree with Mugforce, it once spammed 3 healing breeze in a raw, very annoying. No drop for me --Sajjumaju 19:39, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Edit : Finally got the drop after 5 tries. --Sajjumaju 09:05, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Soloed by 60Dragoon/26White Mage with Dark Mezraq, Brass Grip+1, Fortune Egg, Drachen Armet, Beak Necklace, Beetle Earring, Black Earring, Scorpion Harness, Carapace Mittens+1, Courage Ring, Mana Ring, Rabbit Mantle, Tilt Belt, Custom Slacks, Drachen Greaves, with Regen and Refresh from the Field Manual. Went down easily in five minutes. -Ulric Soloed by 56DRG/28BLU with Holy Lance, Brass Grip+1, Smart Grenade, Walkure Mask, Spike Necklace, Spike Earring x2, Brigandine armor, Combat Mittens, Woodsman/Ecphoria rings, Jaguar Mantle, Life belt, and Drachen brais/greaves. Used meat mithkabob, started with jump/high jump then penta thrust which took it down to about 50% hp, then the heeling breeze spam started. After about 15 minutes I realized it would just take good timing to take it down. Saved jumps, used regular melee attacks til it got to about 25% hp then high jump, penta thrust, jump and it went down before it got off a healing breeze. Kept Cocoon up at all times, hit pretty hard ~100 hp per hit at this lvl without it. Very annoying fight. Got 73 exp and no drop either. SomeDude2k 05:58, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Cannot confirm en-slow effect on 75 DRK. Tested TP gain/return with Absorb-TP. Had 100+ return after hitting Nandi just two times, but little return after a healing breeze and waiting 30 seconds with back turned, meaning high gain from taking hits but no automatic TP generation trait. -Ranzear 11:00, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Duoed by WHM/RNG and WHM/BST without pets. Took around ten minutes to kill, both had melee gear. No real difficulties, just had to keep up with the damage. Melee barely dealt with the healing, and Hexa Strikes pushed it's HP down. Kept using Breeze more often when nearing low HP, when it's HP went under 20-33% would use it every 5 seconds if not even more often. Hit for 40dmg when Stoneskin was down. Had also lv40 NPC as Fierce Attacker, didn't do noticeable damage. No drop. Shokun 14:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : Managed to solo it as WHM/RNG also. Melee damage dealt with the breeze again and Hexa chopped it's HP. I'm wondering why it was so much easier than last time, as I killed it faster than when duoing, with exactly same strategy. Maybe it really gets a lot of TP from hits it takes. Can't confirm it better than this though. Shokun 15:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) RDM/RNG solo Kinda obvious that it can be soloed but I figured I'd add my 2gil. 75RDM/37RNG fairly easily soloed although it took a little while. Used Martial Analace + Savage Blade to help compensate for it's Healing Breeze spamming. Progress was mainly from regualr attacks hitting for 75-100 with crits landing around 130 and then add en-spell damage to that. Had no idea what this nm was going into fight so was surprised to see a 914 HP Healing Breeze He did that twice for exact same amount so I am guessing that is his healing cap (or close to it). He used Healing Breeze after I hit him 4 times with him missing me every attack. Since I didnt have subtle blow This leads me to believe that he gets 25% TP everytime you hit him... (This makes me want to see someone wail on him with a K Club...LMAO) It took him a while to get through my stoneskin keeping him Bio II'd and Blind II'd. Would suggest you keep him Dia'd instead of Bio'd if you have good evasion. Took 25 minutes, 4 Eviscerations, 4 Barrages, 13 Savage Blades, and 8 Thunder III's, and 2 Converts. (LOL...like I said I had no idea about the TP gain...all in all I prob had to kill him 10 times over because of that...) No drop... GL! Moved from main page: ---- (Requesting these be moved to Discussion page with the rest of the testimonials. I do not know the proper procedure though.)Tristaenkun 21:38, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :*Easy fight for DRG58/THF29 with pro2 and taco. :*Decent fight for BST65/WHM32. Every time my pet and I actually did a decent amount of damage, Nandi spammed Healing Breeze. Sometimes one right after the other, which made the fight last for about 15 minutes. :*Very long and annoying fight for THF58/DNC29 using meat mithkabob and musketeer commander's falchion with sword merits and viking shield. Brought out NPC with great katana to help. Got it to 1% hp a couple times but didn't actually kill it until I landed a lucky 955 damage Sneak Attack + Fast Blade + distortion skillchain. With a decent evasion setup, you should barely be hit. -Bismarck.Stephano Stephanox 09:51, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Easily killed by a Bst64/Dnc using Lifedrinker Lars. :*Killed Nandi for second time today, zero for 2 on earring. Does appear to use Healing Breeze every 15 seconds after it reaches 30%. Easy fight 75THF/37NIN. :*Appears to have low accuracy versus maximum merited evasion. Bloody Bolt and Sleep Bolt did not activate upon landing. :*'Side Note:' If you need to skill-up dagger skills this NM will allow you to skill all the way to its level without ever having to worry about killing it. I went SAM 85 / DNC 40 with a Mercurial Kris off-hand and just laughed my way to capping my skills while taking almost no dmg from the mob. I switched to dual-wielding swords after capping my dagger skills, but ended up killing Nandi too quickly. Magic damage of day/weather, and proof of enspell I noticed, durring earth weather, that stonega2 triggered an immediate healing breeze, even though he shouldn't have had the TP for it (I was holding on whm/pld while a blm nuked). Possibly could get auto 100% TP when magic damage of earth type, or just the same day/weather, or some combination of. Enslow effect(sorry for the sizing, I figure it only needs to be in discussion page for a little while though):